My Secret Hope, My Biggest Fear
by edwardcullenissosexy
Summary: One shot of Charlie's thoughts on Edward and Bella's "first date."


_**A/N: I appreciate reviews and comments so I can make my writing better, but I think everybody does. So... some things I would like everyone to know. **_

_**Smile, or the orange pickle will eat you. (see 'Bella and the Jumbo Pickle')**_

_**Taylor Swift loves Twilight and you so stay beautiful.**_

_**And spread Twilightness by signing w4bd&le. or j but whatever... **_

_**it means waiting for Breaking Dawn and loving Edward. I GUESS you could put Jake, or Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, etc. **_

_**Oh yeah, and I am team Edward all the way. Jake deserves somebody, but not Bella. And my friend likes Jake just because he's single and "if they were real and I loved Edward, I would be splitting up a relationship that is perfect" or something like that. **_

_**Oh and you should read stuff by Skystripe and Soccerdog12.**_

_** Also, I'm crazy. Literaly. I think. **_

**_Anyway, enjoy this little one shot!_**

I pulled up to the house and put the fish I had caught into the freezer. My boots sounded strange walked towards the door without the sound of water swishing. I slammed the front door, though I'm not sure why, and put my stuff under the stairs. I heard Bella's voice coming from the kitchen and drifted towards the sound.

"Hi there, Kiddo!" I called. She waved at me.

"See ya, Jess." She said into the phone and then hung up. I stepped to the sink and started washing my grimy hands. I was contemplating Bella's phone call. I was glad that she already had friends here. She never was very good at making friends, she was too shy. If she had friends already, she would be more likely to stay, even if it was a slim chance that she would even consider staying. I knew she hated this town.

She asked me where the fish were and when I told her, she went out to get some before they froze. Apparently, Billy had dropped off some fish fry.

"He did?" I had asked excitedly when she told me. "That's my favorite." And it was.

While eating, I noticed that she looked sort of uncomfortable.

"What did you do with yourself today?" I asked her, shaking out of her deep thoughts. What was up with her. She was usually quiet, but not _this_ quiet.

"Well this afternoon I just hung around the house..." she looked like there was another part of her sentence that she was afraid to tell me.

"And this morning I was over at the Cullens'."

I dropped my fork. I don't know what I had been expecting her to say, but it wasn't that.

"Dr. Cullen's place?" I asked in an astonished tone. The family usually kept to themselves.

"Yeah," she said weakly.

"What were you doing there?" I demanded.

"Well, I sort of have a date with Edward Cullen tonight," my eyes were bulging out of my head and I didn't hear the rest of her sentence. I was shaking and my face was turning red. She had a date?

"Dad, are you alright?"

No. "You are going out with Edward Cullen?" I yelled. How could she do this? I thought she was smarter than that.

"I thought you liked the Cullens." She accused. Yeah, from a distance, not when one of them is dating my daughter!

"He's too old for you." I told her as I pictured the tall, very muscular, tough guy that looked like he should be in college and not high school. He seemed creepy and he wasn't the kind of guy you wanted your daughter-- especially your very innocent and naive daughter-- dating, even if his father was a respectable member of society. I would hurt him before he touched her! I do have a gun... maybe I could scare him a little. Just sit at the door with it. I could pretend it needed to be cleaned...

A looked passed her face that said she might agree, but then she said the opposite. Hmm. Strange.

"We're both juniors,"

"Wait..." What was she talking about? I thought the look on her face said she agreed and that he _was _too old for her. Maybe I misinterpreted it. "Which one is Edwin?" I asked, purposely using the wrong name.

"_Edward_ is the youngest, the one with the reddish brown hair." She looked as if she wanted to say more but then she started to drift into her thoughts.

"Oh well that's," still not okay? You can't go out with him? Could I say that? "better I guess. I don't like the look of that big one. I'm sure he's a nice boy and all, but he looks too... mature for you. Is this Edwin your boyfriend?" I finally said instead of what I was really thinking. I don't think she would like my thoughts very much...

"It's Edward, Dad." So.

"Is he?" I demanded.

"Sort of, I guess." I almost rolled my eyes. It's one or the other. Yes or no. Sort of?

"You said last night that you weren't interested in any of the boys in town." I said as a last effort in my argument against... Edward. Had she been lying to me?

"Well, Edward doesn't live in town." Oh, so she was going to be technical? "And anyways," she continued, "it's kind of at an early stage, you know. Don't embarrass me with all of the boyfriend talk, okay?" But it's my job as a father to do the whole boyfriend talk thing, right?

"When is he coming over?" I sighed, hoping I could be civil.

"He'll be here in a few minutes." I noticed that she brightened at the idea that he would be here soon. Even if it hadn't been going on for long, how much did she like this Edward?

I decided I could act nice, for her sake. But it wouldn't hurt to _think_ rotten thoughts toward him, would it?


End file.
